


Heirs and Legacy

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Changing of the Guard, Gen, Introspection, mentions of the new trio, weighed and measured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke reviews the new kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs and Legacy

Luke had come back to his sister, and was slowly adapting to all the changes. While he considered Rey to be primarily his student, it did not keep him from noticing the other younger people, adeptly filling holes in the structure of the Resistance, growing into the places left vacant by those who had died or put war behind them forever.

Of young Poe Dameron, a boy grown to a man in the shadow of all things Resistance, Luke could only find praise. On some days, it was like watching Wedge all over again. Others, he would have sworn Poe was actually Leia's child, not that mockery that made Luke's heart hurt.

He'd already realized that Han had adopted Rey in his own fashion, from the way Chewbacca was not leaving her, the fact the Falcon had been listed as Rey's on a manifest of ships at the base, in the absolutely protective manner Leia used with the young woman.

And then there was Finn, intriguing Luke to no end. Finn flickered in the Force, a presence that could not be denied, but Luke had not yet discovered the gentle breeze to ignite that fire without blowing out the candle it was. Patience, would be needed, and he studied the young man carefully.

Rey might be his student at this point, but the more he saw of Finn, the reluctant hero of the moment, the more he wondered if the Force had bold intentions concerning the Skywalker legacy. How karmic could it get to have the Empire's successor provide an enduring hero to the latest powers trying to bring freedom back to all?


End file.
